Belboz
Belboz was a significant magician. His favorite pet was Pollibar. Born in 757 GUE, the eldest of six brothers all left orphaned near the Aragain Falls. The guardian uncle of the siblings, a cave digger by trade, tried to get young Belboz interested in construction work, but Belboz talked and read only about magic. Eventually the uncle sent Belboz to Borphee Harbor, where he was tutored by a master magician for 20 years followed by a 30-year apprenticeship in the Accardi Chapter of the Guild of Enchanters, after which he became a full-fledged Enchanter in 820 GUE. He decided to spend his time traveling south to Gurth and Mithicus, where he pioneered research on anti-caking additives to magic potions. His success in perfecting dozens of spells, notably the LOBAL spell ("sharpen hearing") and the CONBAK spell ("build strong bodies 12 different ways") brought him interprovincial fame, and heralded his advancement to Sorcerer after a mere 25 years. Unlike his peers, Belboz criticized the decadence of the royal family and foretold the collapse of the Great Underground Empire. Most fellow Sorcerers thought Belboz's warnings were shrill or foolish, but when the Empire did collapse in 883 GUE, Belboz said "I told you so." Belboz then returned to Accardi where, in 910 GUE, he became Guildmaster of the Accardi Chapter. Perhaps his greatest success - certainly his most publicized - came in 952 GUE, when he destroyed the evil giant Amathrodonis. Later that year he became the kingdom-wide Secretary of the Guild of Enchanters, a post which he held for two terms. At this age, most Sorcerers retire from the Guild and become Magicians Emeritus or Conjuration Consultants long before they become bicentenarians. At the age of 200, Belboz was the oldest member of the Circle of Enchanters, and was the oldest guildmaster ever. During that time-period speculation ran rampant as to whether the master Sorcerer had any plans to retire. Unfortunately for Belboz fans, that opportunity would never present itself. In 957 GUE the famed Jeearr incident led Belboz to completely rethink his future career in magic. He became involved in a series of dangerous exploratory experiments to look into dangers posed by the existence of Jeearr. Undertaking these experiments alone to shield the Circle of Enchanters from the perils involved, Belboz eventually succumbed to the powers of Jeearr, and was kidnapped by Jeearr as part of his plan to gain world domination. Luckily for Belboz, the same Enchanter who defeated Krill was able to find Jeearr's lair, destroy the evil demon, and save the life of Belboz. After this incident, Belboz decided that his time in the spotlight had come to an end, and he retired to the peace and quiet of an Enchanters' Retreat in the Flathead Mountains. He was not heard from again until 966 GUE, when he played a minor role in the events leading up to the end of the Age of Magic. Quotes *In an interview on his 200th birthday, Belboz stated, "My uncle thought thaumaturgy was a communicable fish disease, and fancied I sat on a dock for 20 years telling carp to open wide and say 'ah'." *During his 200th birthday interview, he told reporters to "Ask me about my retirement again when I turn 300." category:magicians